Wardrobe Cleanout Alice Style
by I.z
Summary: Alice calls Bella .Problem? Alice decides its time to give her closet a spring cleaning and Bella’s just the person she needs to help. What will happen when the stylishly needy turn up to buy? R&R, O.C
1. Introduction to the story

Alice calls Bella

**A/N**

**First fanfic review if you like it so I know if to continue. Another chapter is written I will post it if you like it. **

**Review if you like so I know whether to continue**

**BPOV**

After making myself breakfast I felt a long day ahead why Because of no Edward. He only left when necessary and today was necessary. Bluntly thinking about this I wandered into the mismatched yellow kitchen.

I picked up the ringing phone.

"BELLA" The voice I recognised as Alice stated.

"Yes Alice" I replied sarcastically.

"I'M ON MY WAY TO PICK YOU UP AND WILL BE THERE RIGHT ABOUT" Alice paused "NOW".

I sighed and picked up my wallet I just hoped Alice wasn't planning a makeover.

After walking out the front door I hopped into the passenger side of the canary yellow Porsche parked in my driveway.

"So Alice what have you got planned for me today" I asked only hinting at sarcasm.

Whether or not Alice noticed wasn't clear.

"Well as you know its spring and that means spring cleaning for my closet" Alice squealed.

"Then we could sell it to the less stylish of this town in a garage sale"

Alice laughed most probably from the look of terror on my face. Alice kept a whole room of the house for her vast clothing and we were going to sort though it.

Rosalie and her runway walk came down the stairs after hearing our conversation.

"I've got a lot of clothes as well we could sell those because not everyone is as short as you Alice".

"Hey I'm not that short" Alice shot back. Earning Rosalie a swipe across her shoulder which was as far as Alice could reach.

This was going to be one tiring day.

Alice dragged me up the stairs to her 'room' it was more like a closet today as Alice had emptied the contents of Rosalie's and her own wardrobe. Now Bella you start over here.

APOV

My little project was going to take longer than Bella thought The room she had entered was only the start of my wardrobe most of it was spread across the closets of our numerous houses. We were all in for a long Friday if we wanted the sale up by Saturday.

RPOV

What have we got ourselves into?

**Please review it will make my day and give u another chapter**


	2. Gucci and the Basement

A/N

**A/N**

**Reviewer's u inspire me. By the way it's OC but Rosalie doesn't hate Bella. Review and I will be inspired to update. Feel free to correct any spelling /grammar errors. **

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x

**Chapter 2**

**Gucci and the basement**

**BPOV**

"Bella come help me with these" Alice had already started on one of her racks. She had apparently labelled them according to categories of season and subcategories of colour. She only had the summer clothes out since it was mid autumn and they already took up half her room.

Rosalie had hers organised by designer and season. I didn't want to know how big her closet was.

"Now I think that we really need to work on your hate of designer. Since this dress is in my 'Bella pile' please go try it on" **(a/n pick in profile)**

Alice had just asked me to do the unnameable try on a designer Gucci dress price tag still on I didn't dare look at it. Though she had used her puppy dog eyes.

"Umm Alice when did you buy this" I numbly replied breaking out of my trance.

"Your right I've already seen you look good in it" Alice mumbled as cheerily as possible while carrying a pile of 'rejects' clothes as tall as your self.

"Go toss it in Edwards's room"

I wandered out of the room full of impossibly small expensive clothing which was making my head spin. I opened the door a couple along from Alice's and tossed the dress on the black leather couch. I contemplated flopping down and having a nap but I would only be woken up by an annoyed Alice and picked up fireman style. So I regretfully trudged back to the could be department store.

"Now Bella I need u to go down into the basement and set up a rack for the empty clothing" Alice chirped sternly if that feat was possible Alice could do it.

The Cullen's had a basement? Alice must store a lot of junk down there with her shopping addiction.

As I trudged down the stairs I realized I didn't know where the basement was. I stumbled around unsure where to look and before any 'Bella moments' could happen Alice called out

"Basements in the room next to the kitchen" even from another level I could here the sarcasm in Alice's voice when she said the word kitchen.

The kitchen was around a corner from where I was so I soon found the door to the basement. It wasn't really a basement just a stair case leading down to series of rooms. Each of these rooms was adjoining and labelled with 7 different names it was all rather perplexing. I assumed the extra racks would be in Alice's room.

I walked through the doorway and boy were the clothing racks there but so much more. There was a corner filled with clothing but not the usual Alice stuff but clothing from the 90s and back. It looked like an organised costume shop. None of those exist anyway.

_**Flashback**_

_(Third person POV)_

"_But Mom its Halloween and I need a costume for trick or treating" a 7 year old Bella begged Renee. _

"_Bella I've offered to make you one". Renee replied trying to get out of taking Bella to a costume shop._

"_But Ren-Mom you no what happened when you last tried to use a sowing machine" Bella stated her argument becoming clearer. "And anyway its just around the corner"_

"_I suppose your right" Renee Said finally giving in._

_Bella and Renee walked together to the costume shop around the corner. Bella had never been before. When they entered it was chaos being a week before Halloween. Bella immediately walked out earning a laugh from Renee._

_**End Flashback**_

**BPOV**

Thinking about moments like that with Renee always made me sad. Sometimes it was best to not think about them at all because cutting off all times with Renee and Charlie would be hard. Though all it really would take would be to announce our engagement.

I picked up two of the still packed clothing racks and trudged back to Alice's room. She had a pile of clothes on the floor I assumed she didn't want.

"Now Bella can you put these clothes on the racks once you assemble them". Alice asked politely for once. I knew she was up to something.

"Umm su. …Sure Alice" I answered still confused earning a laugh from Alice.

What was the pixie cross devil up to now?

**X0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**A/N**

**What is Alice up to now? Sorry it's a cliffy. Reviews are encouragement for new chapters. **

**The structure of the basement is based on a real basement in a castle. (My dads friends live there) weird but I was dragged off to a barbeque in a castle. **

**Xx Chilli**


	3. Unknown Designers and Pink Flyers

AN

**AN**

**Sorry it's been so long I've had writers block and a big work load chapter 3 for you – enjoy. Please review and point out any spelling / grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Do not own Twilight or any of its characters as much as I wish. No copyright infringement intended. **

**xxxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I really felt suspicious about Alice and her evil pixie smirk spread across her face. I looked down at the pile of clothes she had dumped in front of me, realizing that I wouldn't have time to think about her evil plans.

"Please arrange e clothes by designer and within designer season and colour order within that frame please start with the blues on the left and arrange t from there on the right." Alice's velvet voice sang, sickeningly happy about our weekend experiment.

"If you command o evil one" was my blunt reply in the same singsong voice, though not reaching nearly the same affect.

"Keep up the great attitude Bella".

The pile outside the closet door where Alice was throwing the outfits shed worn at least twice was growing. Rosalie was in her room I thought judging by the little rap she had made up to all her favourite designers the enthusiasm in the air was sickening.

I picked up the item at the top of the 'rejects pile' it was a pink dress with channel written on its label. I hung it up , grateful I knew the brand. It looked like it was from summer based on the length and sleeves or lack of them. The next thing was a green light 'autumn' cardigan. Louis Vuitton a name I had never heard of though I didn't doubt was worth more than me. Thus continued on until about half a rack of each designer in season order and then colour was filled up. I think Alice was done because she had disappeared somewhere. I ventured out of the pink room and into Rosalie's looking for Alice. Alice's black head emerged at lightning pace from who knows where.

"Bella, now that we're done on one of my closets-" She started

"_One_ of your closets?" I cut her off.

"Don't be a baby, I never remember my human life so I never remember spring cleaning" She gave me the guilty treatment. " Though _I_ am going to do the rest of the wardrobes you can pin these flyers around forks." She finished handing me pink flyers advertising a wardrobe cleanout.

"Fine" I said Flyers is better than Gucci sorting.

I skipped down the stairs of the Cullen's as fast as possible before she gave me another job cross demanded slave treatment.

"And take the Porsche." She called behind me and seeing as I didn't bring my car I had no other choice.

"Will do"

Shutting the door I heard a strange crash of something reinforcing my theory of Alice's evilness.

The Porsche in all its yellowness was parked outside the door. I opened the unlocked door and found the keys in the ignition. I started it up surprised by its lack of sound and pulled away slowly from the big white house. Now my question was where do I start with these flyers.

**Xoxooxoxoxzozozzozozozozozozozozoz**

**A/N Well I have that out and have ideas for another chapter. It's the holidays in Australia so I have time to get out another chapter featuring insert drum roll everyone's favourite character Mike Newton (note. Sarcasm) and maybe even Jacob Black Though I'm not a Jacob hater or lover so don't be disappointed at my neutralness ( is that a word?) if he does appear.**

**Xx I.z.**


End file.
